


Privacy? What for?

by ImmortalOddLover



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Final Fantasy XIV: Shadowbringers Spoilers, Fluff, How to embarress the wol, I just wanna give all my love to Arbert and hug him, M/M, Male Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Patch 5.0: Shadowbringers Spoilers, shipping not necessary but can be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 10:08:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20722460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImmortalOddLover/pseuds/ImmortalOddLover
Summary: “So… don’t you think it’s kind of rude to always barge in like that? I mean, I could be doing… private things?”A short piece of fluff set after/during the level 71 MSQ cutscenes and was also inspired by them. It can be read without the shipping. Enjoy :3





	Privacy? What for?

„Uhm… these are my ‘private’ chambers, you know?“ He didn’t exactly mind Ardbert’s presence. Actually, he had anticipated he would visit him after that fight. But it still felt off. He had no other place to relax and be by himself also he never knew when the other would visit. Politely knocking and asking if he was home was out of the question. But couldn’t he like, wait in front of the door and ask if it was okay?

“Yes, and?” Ardbert’s voice was stern and maybe a little confused. 

“So… don’t you think it’s kind of rude to always barge in like that? I mean, I could be doing… private things?” The Warrior’s voice was trailing of. Come to think of it, he rarely did _really _private things. He was way too tired for that when he returned home. The most private thing he had been doing in here probably was showering and changing his armor. He was used to do that in the presence of others, since he was on track most of the time. Maybe it was just that he didn’t know if someone was watching him or not? Confused by his own trail of thought the Warrior glanced up at Ardbert who seemed utterly unimpressed by his half-question.

  
“But you don’t.” His answer was rather simple, his brow rising up, watching the Warrior with confusion.

“Yes, but…,” he couldn’t even pinpoint what was bothering him exactly. Ardbert had no one else to turn to. He never disturbed him and even if he did, he would probably just leave and come back later. Hesitantly he watched the former Warrior of Darkness. Letting out a heavy sigh, he finally turned around to take a look at the stars instead. He had been here for a short time only, but he had really missed the nights. The sight was comforting, soothing - relaxing his senses. The never ending light made him feel constantly on edge.  
How it must be for Ardbert? To see him succeed where he failed, to watch him bring back the darkness he made disappear. To live up to that made-up name he adopted in the Source. To watch all of this unfold now, knowing he couldn’t do a thing to help him. Knowing that he and his friends never could correct their mistakes, regretting it, regretting surviving alone as a shade of himself. His gaze turned sad. How he wished he could help him.  
But he would find a way, he was sure of it. He was the Warrior of Light, wasn’t he?

“Do you want me to leave then?” Ardbert’s voice pulled him out of his thoughts.

“No”, he answered truthfully. “It’s just… don’t bother, I don’t even know what I was really bothered about. Like you said, I don’t do private things. And it’s not like you can talk with anyone else, so…”

He looked at Ardbert and in the same moment realized his poor choice of words. Ardbert’s brows furrowed and he was clenching his fists at his side.

“You don’t have to talk to me out of pity, you know? If you’re doing it out some heroic obligation, I can just leave.” His voice sounded bitter, maybe even angry.  
The warrior uncomfortably turned to look out of the window again.  
It wasn’t pity. It truly wasn’t heroic obligation. He hadn’t meant it like that. He didn’t mind his company. Looking back to answer, he realized that Ardbert had turned around and was leaving. The last bit of his great axe was already vanishing through the door.  
Panicking he sprinted towards it, pulling it open with haste and stepping into the hallway.  
“Wait! I didn’t-“

  
He didn’t get to finish the sentence. Ardbert had stopped and looked at him in surprise. But he was not the only one. Two women who must have been retiring to their own rooms looked at him in equal confusion. The warrior felt his cheeks flush. Damn it. He choked out an embarrassed laugh and looked apologetically at the two women.  
“I’m sorry, I must have had a lively dream. Have a nice evening.” He turned around entering his room again, hoping they would shrug it off and think nothing of it. Closing the door he let out a frustrated sigh. This was a new level of embarrassing. He should probably think before taking action. Sighing he sat down at the table and buried his face in his hands. Maybe he should just go to sleep. First he had not answered Ardbert when it was important and now this mess-up. This was precisely why Ardbert had to come to his room after all. He couldn’t talk to him in public, he would look like a madman speaking to the air.

“You wanted me to come back?”

The Warrior nearly jumped out of his seat. Another embarrassing thing he could have avoided if he had just used his brain for a second. Great. A low chuckle filled the air. The second time this evening he felt heat rise up to his cheeks. He buried his face again, letting out a frustrated grumble.

“Don’t worry too much. I won’t tell anyone the glorious Warrior of Light jumps like a scared kitten when you surprise him from behind.” Was he teasing him? Really?  
He tried to bury his face even deeper in his arms, hiding his obvious embarrassment. Soon Ardbert’s chuckling ebbed down and he was silent again. Carefully he lifted his head. The former warrior of darkness was standing opposite of him behind the table and watched him with an unreadable expression.  
The Warrior of Light awkwardly cleared his throat and sat up.

“I…,” He began, not sure what to say anyways. This time he should do this right. He took a deep breath.  
“I didn’t mean it like that. I’m not talking to you out of pity. I just wanted to… I… actually like your company?” his voice grew quieter near the end. His gaze shifted from Ardbert towards the tabletop again. Great, this couldn’t become any more awkward, couldn’t it?  
“I just meant that I… I’m sorry.” Another sigh.

“My situation is my own fault. You have nothing to be sorry about.” Ardbert’s voice sounded bitter.

“Yes, but I wish I could help you?” The Warrior looked at Ardbert again. His answer was met with silence.

“I… if I could, we could fight together? Side by side. And you would have a chance to set things right. And I just truly want to give that to you. This… whole fight it belongs to this world - to you. And whatever mistakes you made in the past, I know you’re wishing to atone for them, to make things right. And I…,” The Warrior’s voice trailed off. He would only start rambling if he continued talking. He wasn’t that good with words anyway. He was good at fighting, not making negotiations. Maybe he should ask Alphinaud to teach some of his skills to him.

“Thank you.” Ardbert’s gaze had turned soft, regarding him with kindness. If it only were that easy. He wished he could touch him, put his hand on his shoulder to tell him he would be okay, to support him. But he couldn’t. Still, he instinctively reached out over the table to grab for the other Warrior’s hand. He was met with nothing but thin air and his own gaze turned sad. An equally sad smile was his answer.

“Well, at least I have someone to talk to for now? If you’re not too busy with your,” his lips turned into a smirk and his gaze teasingly wandered over his body, “private affairs.”

The Warrior felt his cheeks heating up for the third time this evening. He should really learn to think before he spoke. 

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a long time since I last wrote something. But Ardbert and all of FFXIV inspired me so much, I needed to do it. Also Ardbert deserves way more content, so here you go :3  
I hoped you liked it <3
> 
> Also a huge thank you to my awesome beta-reader Nympaheus <3


End file.
